(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad for use in an air bag device installed in an automobile or the like and covering an inflatable air bag.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The pad for an air bag device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 20177/1982 has a cylindrical base insert made of metal embedded in side walls of the pad.
This pad comprises an upper wall and side walls extending downward from peripheral edges of the upper wall so as to cover the inflatable air bag. A flexible net insert is embedded in the upper wall, and a cylindrical base insert made of metal is embedded in the side walls. A coating layer made of soft synthetic resin covers the base insert and the net insert.
Also in the pad, the net insert is extended to the position of the side walls and connected to an inner circumferential surface on upper side of the base insert.
To make the pad, the extension portion of the net insert is attached to the inner circumferential surface on upper the side of the base insert. A stationary plate is then attached to the inner circumferential surface of the extension portion of the net insert. The extension portion of the net insert is held by the base insert and the stationary plate, thereby connecting the net insert with the base insert.
In the pad in the prior art, however, the flexible net insert is connected directly to the inner circumferential surface of the rigid metal base insert.
Consequently, the number of processes required during manufacture and the manufacturing cost of the pad increase.
Because the portion to which the net insert is attached is the side of the inner circumferential surface of the cylindrical base insert, the net insert has flexibility. Consequently, when the extension portion of the net insert is attached to the predetermined portion of the base insert, it is difficult to set the flexible net insert at the side of the inner circumferential surface of the base insert.